Romulan Emperor Reborn
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is part of the prequel to the IDIC series and takes place in the Enterprise Universe. It is a history of how the Emperor was reborn in the Romulan Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

2015-12-08

By:FireStar

Part One

The first Praetor of the Romulan government was Pontilus D'deridex he was however no longer happy to play this role. He wanted more and to achieve that more for his family he decided to ensure an alliance. He knew that the Emperor Vashol had a daughter Kalla whom he doted on. He loved her deeply as she was the only thing he had left of his beloved wife Isobel. The daughter was only a star year younger than his son Dex. Dex was a fine Warrior who was rising fast through the ranks. They had met and gotten along famously. He had high hopes that a match could be made. If they became a pair then his grandchild would sit upon the Romulan throne. While he would prefer to hold that place himself he was not so foolish as to seek to dispose the popular Emperor. Then there was the fact that he genuinely respected and admired the Emperor as he genuinely cared for their people and was wise enough to listen to the advice of his Pontius. D'deridex wished to raise his family up but not to cause a civil war. His long term plans included not only placing one of his blood and family line on the throne but to reclaim Vulcan. It had been his family dream since his forefather Sargon led them under the raptors wings to Romulus and Remus and founding their empire. Each generation worked hard to protect their people and to guide them into becoming an intergalactic powerhouse. A power capable or reshaping the known galaxy. He knew this goal would not be achieved by him. However like his forefather he was patient and able to temper his desires. Surak may the fires claim him had been right about one thing letting one's emotions rule one lead to failure. He could use logic but he embraced passion as it would help his people emerge as the leaders he knew they could be. They would reclaim Vulcan and they would teach them that passion was not wrong and that passion led to growth and innovation. Dex would become Isobel's consort and their son would rule the Empire all he had to do was be patient.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

2015-12-08

By: FireStar

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Part Two

Dex son of the Pontius of the Romulan Star Empire walked with the heiress to the throne. Many in the service believed that the crown should not go to her as she was female. However Dex was not such a male. He firmly believed in the traditional roles of the females in their race. While in modern times many houses were ruled by the males of the family he still believed that in this at least Vulcan had it right. The females of their species carried their young for over 11 months they vetted the mates for their children. They cooled the fires for the males and ensured their race survived. He agreed with the old ways. Not that he would ever voice such a thing to any but perhaps his eventual mate. If he was totally honest with himself he had to admit that he believed that Surak of Vulcan's path was perhaps the only one possible for several of the great houses. He believed that because even now passion and rage could end in a blood war. The only real difference was that Romulans embraced the blood and fight. They had devised a system to prevent such fights from engulfing the entire clan and family system. They had developed the pit and the rules of a blood fight. The system allowed the passions of rage anger pain and hate; to be dealt with. In fact the system was one that Vulcan would recognize. It was based on the challenge of Kalafi. Only in this case the fight was over a point of honor and not for the hand of a mate. Well not always. The ritualistic battle and rules ensured that the fights were regulated and that they ended with one clear winner. The one thing he felt was far more civilized then because unlike the Kalafi they did not have to be to the death. Yes marriage and the clan system were much on his mind of late. One thing Dex knew is he would defend Kalla to his dying breath just as her father did with Isobel. He felt that was one of the Emperor finer qualities his steadfast love and faithfulness to his late wife. A true Romulan and a man of honor, unlike his brothers who had likely killed his their sister-in-law though his own father could not prove it.

"Dex are you going to attend the wedding of Sub Commander G'Aalor and Lady T'Fran? Are you listening you seem distracted?"

"I'm sorry your highness I was deep in thought. Forgive me, yes I plan to attend. I was just thinking of how our peoples wedding customs evolved and what might be an appropriate gift. He is a fine ally to my house."

Kalla smiled at that she knew that there was far more than an alliance between the two houses as the Sub Commander and her beloved were as close as brothers. However she was not going to call him on it. Until they had a formal bonding she would allow him some formality when describing his relationships because then if asked she could honestly tell her father or uncles that was the description he used. She knew full well her uncle's sought to become her father's heirs each trying to maneuver for her position and place. It was one of the reasons she hoped that Dex would be her father's choice for a mate because he would protect her and her inheritance. Not to mention his father was the Pontius and not even her uncle's would dare move against him as he was very powerful. She knew full well that she had to marry before her father died or she would likely have a fatal accident. In fact the sooner she was wed and had an heir the safer she would be. Dex would make a fine husband and mate as he like her father valued her and not what she brought as an inheritance. "Yes he is an honorable man and his future wife is as a sister to me. Father has decided to promote him and give him his own command which I hope is over father's personal transport ship and T'Fran shall become my lady in waiting."

"He is indeed fortunate then your highness." Dex replied.

"Indeed he is Sub commander; father will likely promote you to take his place when he becomes a full commander. Would you accept such a post? It would mean that you would need to take his place in the palace guard."

"I live only to serve my Emperor and your highness." Dex replied hoping he did indeed gain such a post. It would allow him far more time to court Kalla and with T'Fran as her lady's made it would be simpler too. Dex also knew he would feel far better and that his Emperor and heiress would be safer in their care then in that of the Emperor's younger brother Voltac that one was as shifty as an Orion priate.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

2015-12-08

By: FireStar

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Part 3

"Your Majesty I am unworthy of the honor of being appointed to your The Tal Prai'ex much less to the rank of Commander." G'Aalor said as he fell to one knee before his emperor.

"Rise Commander you are worth and you must accept this posting as else I will be unable to allow T'Fran to wed you. As you know she is my late wife's niece and she must be wed to a man of rank and favor. You have earned both with your steadfast loyalty and hard work. It would also do me a favor." The Emperor said as he raised his newest Tal Prai'ex commander to his feet.

"I live to serve sire what can such a lowly officer do to aid my ruler."

G'Aalor asked. "I am honored to serve you as your daughter's guard."

"You have excelled in your duties G'Aalor however it is time for another to take your place. The favor is that by accepting the command I give you then Dex will be able to move to your post. As I am sure you are aware my beloved Kalla seeks to know him more. I do believe she hopes he will have the courage to court her. I approve of the match though I dare say Kalla will make him prove his worth. With your rise in rank then T'Fran may become the lady in waiting to my daughter. It is time she take more duties on and T'Fran will make a good chaperon."

"Yes your majesty. I am honored at your faith in my house."G'Aalor replied with a smile. He knew his friend and brother in all but blood Dex was in love with Kalla but he knew she would demand a proper courting and that only a man of position could do so. This raise in rank gave him the chance he needed to be acceptable to the Senate and the people so he would accept his own promotion and pray he did not mess up and wait for his own beloved to tell him when he needed to buy the wedding gift. Perhaps he would name his first born for Dex for his help in his own career?

"Good then, besides I trust you and Dex and my Pontius more than any others. I fear that I shall need such allies soon."

G'Aalor snapped to attention and said. "My life and blade are yours sire."

"I know and I hope I shall never require the first and that the second can remain at your side." The Emperor said. "However if the second comes to pass I charge you and D'deridex and Dex to see my daughter safely on the throne. Dex will make a worth consort and you and his sire fine advisors."

"Yes your Majesty. I swear I shall serve you and your house until you no longer need us or we are dust." G'Aalor said slapping his hand to his chest.

"Good then my daughter and her mate will be in good hands. I shall reward your house G'Aalor and see you rise as you are a good officer and man." The Emperor said with a sad smile. The two walked away never realizing they had been observed by someone in the shadows.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

2015-12-08

By: FireStar

Part 4

The wedding of the Emperor's niece had been the social event of the year and Dex had been able to escort Kalla to it. He was now wearing the uniform of his newest post along with his new rank and many a youg Romualan was envious of his new post. He and Kalla stood side by side and the bride and groom were joined. There was no possibility of Kalafi being called as everyone knew this match was a desired one by all sides as the priest called them together before the great fires to seal their vows. Just as he began the doors of the temple burst open. Several tall Romulans and Remans came into the temple. Nerol of Remus strode into the holiest of places and issued a challenge to G'Aalor to fight for T'Fran. "I Nerol of Remus son of Naro challenge G'Aalor for the hand of this female under our laws. I claim her as reparations for her father's lack of honor in our dealings. He has broken his word to my house and too our allies the Remans and we demand satisfaction in the form of his daughter."

The first Praetor of the Romulan government Pontilus D'deridex rose quickly and took a defensive position in front of the Emperor as his son did the same with his daughter. G'Aalor's father the elderly Alar rose to stop this interruption of his eldest son's nuptials and was stabbed by a Reman without warning. He toppled over his son ran to his side.

"What have you done?" He cried out dropping to his father's side. "Father, someone help he needs a medic."

"I have begun cleansing our people of your dishonorable house. Now stand aside so I may claim my bride. At least the ceremony is fitting for one such as I." Nerol said with a smirk. "Even if the bride appears to be sullied by you she will do however as my play thing. However you know that no medical help is allowed until the challenge has finished. I declare a blood war between our houses as is my right."

"Stop how dare you. You attack our Praetor with false accuasations and sully the name of our beloved niece and dare make demands and call a blood war. Never I shall end you myself for daring to insult my niece who is as beloved as my daughter! How dare you barge in here with those Remans. They are defiling our sacred temple by wearing the badges of Hagar!"

The Emperor shouted he was stopped from attacking Nerol by D'derdidex. His first praetor would not allow him to attack because he knew it was a trap. The Pontilus of the Romulan Star Empire knew few things would anger their gentle and kind Emperor save an attack on his daughter or niece. He held him back.

"Sire do not sully your hands on this piece of filth. He has issued a challenge and drawn blood it is G'Aalor's right to defend his beloved and avenge this insult to his father and his mate and our temple as well as yourself. He is your chosen guard and will lead your Tal Prai'ex it is his right and duty to end this threat to you and his line. He may cleanse our temple of the Hagar heretics as well single combat shall swiftly end this traitor's line and attack."

The Emperor had drawn his blade to attack Nero and was shaking in rage. However he knew the council of his Pontilus was wise. He drew the blade across his hand as an Honor Blade always had to taste blood when drawn. Then he turned to his niece's chosen mate and handed him the blade. "Deal with this filth."

A shocked Nerol watched. This had not quite gone as he hoped. However he would not and could not back down. The Emperor had not jumped in to take the challenge for the insult as he had been told he would. However he could still win this day. "It is a blood feud against the house of Alar. He and his son's must face me. That is the law of the blood feud."

This time it was Dex who jumped in. "Alar has but one of age son. His other are mere striplings. They have not yet reached their tenth summer and you would fight them. You have no honor to seek to fight such children. They are brave and have honor but they are no match for your hell fighters."

His father stopped him and G'Aalor from attacking. Alar had three sons and two daughters with G'Aalor being his oldest then he had his daughter who were; two and four years younger respectively. His last sons had been a surprise from his late wife in his old age and were just now entering the academy they were the man's pride and joy. They would be no match for Nerol and his Remans. Alar forced himself to stand.

"No you will not harm my family nor shall you be allowed to live after insulting our Emperor's family." He was a loyal Romulan who loved his Emperor and like him shared grief for a wife lost in childbirth. It had made them allies at first then friends and he would never let his Emperor be forced to risk death at the hands of such dishonorable beings and Heretics.

"Father I will deal with Nerol you should rest. I won't let Aaron and Alvar be at risk. T'Su and T'Sol keep our brothers back. I will fight this animal who dares insult our Emperor and my beloved and our family."

"One Male this battle shall be short."Nerol said as he and his five Remans entered the circle.

"Six against one and Remans? Have you so little honor." D'deridex said. He looked over at Dex who was even now taking off his outer cloak.

"He will not fight alone father. G'Aalor is my brother. I will stand with him now and always for the honor of our Emperor and his family and ours."

The Emperor smiled and pulled asked for him to present his honor blade. Dex pulled his own blade and cut his hand then handed it to his Emperor who ran it across his own hand then handed it back. "May your blade strike as true as the one I gifted to G'Aalor and may this battle make you brothers in blood as well as in Sprit with our deepest thanks and respect."

Dex nodded and entered the ring. He was greeted by his friend who had drawn the Emperor's blade across his own hand to symbolize the joining of their blood and houses something that would be formally done as soon as Nerol was ended. "Thank you my brother."

"Well shall we end this Trogulite." Dex replied. "We have a wedding to finish and a feast and dance to attend. We should not be wasting time with such a minor issue."

Nerol growled at that insult and called. "Too battle then you bastards."

Both Romulans turned and smiled coldly. "As you wish Nerol if you seek death we shall grant it." Both Romulans turned and bowed to their Emperor and the members of the Senate and Praetors.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

A/N: Just so everyone knows I am going in for surgery on my right elbow on the 15th. I am having a bone chip removed from a break that happened back in August. It may be a bit before I post again after that date. So please be patient.

Fire

2015-12-14

By: FireStar

Part 5

Dex moved next to his friend and spun the blade around in his fingers. He was not letting these assholes harm his friend. He looked over at his father who joined them in the ring. This clearly shocked the Nerol and his Remans as well as the Emperor.

"If Dex is to be brother to G'Aalor then he is my son or perhaps my nephew as well. I would be honored to call his father my brother. Aalar has long been my friend and brother in all but blood. As his son and mine stand together so then I shall stand as well. Aalar given much for our Emperor I owe him debt and would pay it this day. What say you Aalar my brother will you let me stand in your place and pay this debt of honor?"

Aalar locked eyes with the D'deridex and said."I never considered it to be worth a debt my friend but if your honor demands you repay me for that minor assist then I will be grateful for you taking this battle for me."

D'deridex nodded, "Then I shall end these minor annoyances just as you once did for me." He bowed slightly. "Come lets deal with this trash for my brother so we can have this wedding with no more delay."

G'Aalor laughed at that and grinned and said "I quite agree Uncle D'deridex."

D'deridex nodded and said."When we are done we shall make it official so I swear."

"I swear as well."Aalor agreed "It is good to choose one's family they often mean more to us rather than those we born with." He looked at his Emperor who clearly agreed.

"Enough are we going to be fighting or is this a sing along?" A mocking Nerol shouted clearly getting flustered and angry.

The three Romulans entered the ring and faced off against Nerol and his Reman cohort. They tossed their cloaks aside.

"I suppose you are in a hurry to die Nerol." G'Aalor said "This was a foolish thing to insult my Emperor and my family. I shall cut out your lying tongue."

"Try you worthless lap targ. I shall rip your heat from your body then claim your bride as my slave." Nerol said as he charged his enemies the Romulans that had ruined his plans to legally assassinate the Emperor.

Six against three might seem to be dangerous odds and they were however in this case it was actually rather unfair to Nerol and his Remans as the three Romulans in question had trained often together D'deridex had trained with his friend Aalor to ensure both their sons were strong and able warriors. The two men had been as close as brothers since their academy days when a training mission had gone wrong. Since then they had been as close as brothers though they had never formalized the relationship. Each had trained with Dex and G'Aalor to ensure their son were honed to a fine edge even before entering formal training at the academy. They had kept the old traditions and worked to ensure their sons would be strong. They had no forge to send their boys into but they had set them out in the deep wilderness and forced them to survive. Their sons had their own version of the kahs-wan. They were proud Romulans but they did value the old ways. To each Romulan male keeping some of the traditions was important because if they did not rejoining the two races would be impossible unless they crushed Vulcan under their heels. Which while and enjoyable thought was hardly practical.

The three new family members dodged the various attacks keeping their adversaries in sight at all times none allowing themselves to be isolated. A Reman grouping of four attacked Dex believing they could draw D'deridex to his aid and therefore isolate G'Aalor and perhaps make him feel that he was not as valued. However D'deridex did value his son's best friend and did care for him as if he was another of his own children so he did not go to his son's aid. Seeing the tactic Dex attacked not waiting to be isolated and grabbed the nearest Reman and threw him at his father however the process got him cut in his right arm. It gave Nerol's forces the honor of first drawn blood however their joy was short lived. His father kicked the Reman in the gut and knocked him off his feet. A very quick G'Aalor attacked and slit his throat giving him the first kill if not the honor of first blood.

"Do not think my uncle values me less then my brother." G'Aalor said with a grin. "See how he allows me to have the first kill. He could have taken it but he knows it was my family honor that was insulted and so he lets me avenge it."

Nerol growled angry that his tactic failed. He attacked D'deridex in a rage and their blades clashed. His two partners had to jump back and out of the way to give him room to fight. All they could do was watch his back for the Remans would not hesitate to place a blade in it. They watched and drove the Remans back drawing blood as they did so. It would be a battle of tactics as well as brute force. Fortunately each male's father together and separately had drilled them to be able to use both with little or no thought. Hours upon hours of grueling training was now paying off.

The Emperor watched and was pleased with the events so far. With luck his traitorous brother would lose a valuable ally today.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

A/N: Just so everyone knows I am going in for surgery on my right elbow on the 15th. I am having a bone chip removed from a break that happened back in August. It may be a bit before I post again after that date. So please be patient.

Fire

11/4/2016 4:49 PM

By: FireStar

Part 6

The fight was not simple or easy and if the rules of the pit had been followed then the Empire would be down six traitors. Unfortunately they had not counted on the fact that none of those involved in the plot had real honor. Soon only two Reman and Nerol remained alive and they were back to back facing off against the Emperor's chosen champions. They were bloodies but unbowed. Dex looked over to G'Aalor who seemed ready to end this and get on with the wedding. His father however held both men back. D'deridex looked at the three and said. "Honor demands we give you three one last chance to yield to the Emperor and his justice."

D'deridex knew that neither his son nor his friend wanted that to happen but the entire Senate and most of the Romulan ruling families and military were present. For this to be a legal kill the proper forms had to be followed.

"We will never surrender to that weak fool."Nerol said and he glared at the three men. He would have his revenge for his fallen comrades. They were valued warriors who would be missed.

"Good I look forward to killing you." G'Aalor said as he moved to engage his foes. However even as he and Dex headed to finish the fight the three traitors disappeared in a shower of lights transported away to safety by allies as dangerous as they were. The hidden cloaked ship removed them quickly and without warning.

Curses exploded as the Emperor and his agents realized the traitors had been beamed away to safety. A Romulan in the back sipped his ale. Well on the plus side his allies were safely way on the down side his thrice damned brother and his niece lived. Voltac just hoped that that damned fool Duras would get his friend away safely. He hated to use the Klingon but it was a needed thing as this could not be traced back to him. Ally or not he would have to tread with care and play the fool. Best to let his brother believe he had been fooled and perhaps salvage something for future opportunities. He hated his champion had fled but for now he would wait and strike when it was least expected.

Alar was soon attended to by the Emperor's own doctor with a warning that he should be treated as if he was the Emperor's own brother. That order angered Voltec but he held his piece not wishing to draw attention to his presence nor to the fact that he had dressed fully expecting to be elevated to Emperor when his brother was slain.

Once the wounds were attended to he sat and watched his son wed. He smiled happy with the choice. While he was gratified his son had risen in position he honestly liked his son's choice. He would have approved the match had the girl been the child of the lowest centurion as she was a wonderful lady. The fact that she was related to the Emperor was a bonus. He sipped his grog annoyed that it was not ale but the healers had forbidden him that while he mended. He silently promised to end the coward who dared have his minions attack him. However for now he was content to watch his son and heir become blood brothers with Dex now that he was wed. He smiled at this. He too had gained a brother and for the first time in many years felt his house was safe and secure even if he passed on. G'Aalor would protect his sisters and brothers and guide their house to greatness. It was a good thing. He knew he could now rest but he would wait some as he had a great desire to see his first born grandchild.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

A/N: Just so everyone knows I am going in for surgery on my right elbow on the 15th. I am having a bone chip removed from a break that happened back in August. It may be a bit before I post again after that date. So please be patient.

Fire

11/4/2016 4:49 PM

By: FireStar

Part 7

Voltec was not happy at all. He returned to his home and tossed his cloak into the refresher. He stripped and headed for a cleansing sonic shower. Damn things had gone pear shapped as the Terrans would say. He cursed and stood under the sonics. It eased his tension but did little to settle his thoughts. He was just glad his friend and ally had escaped. He supposed Duras was good for something. When he emerged from his shower he felt better. He had at least been able to convince his brother he had no hand in the challenge. His genuine cringe at the Remans who wore Hagar's badges was just enough to cast doubt in his brother's mind. Damn him. Why could he just not die already?

Who would have thought the Pontilus D'deridex would defend the Emperor? It tossed a large block into his plans. He strode over and pulled out a bottle of ale. He poured himself a drink uncaring that he tossed back a very expensive vintage as if it were water. He had hoped the Pontilus would let the Emperor die. Oh well at least he knew that that one was to be watched.

Perhaps it was time to do as Duras had suggested and make new warriors males and females who would be loyal to only him just as his Reman allies were? Something to think on besides what other use would hellgard have for him if not a breeding facility? He had high hopes that they could breed in some calm and power to their chosen off spring. The Vulcan females they had found would be excellent mothers and if all went well and his wives family agreed then they could steal the Emperors daughter's genetic material and create and heir no one could deny. He smirked at that thought. I shall have the throne no matter what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Emperor Sherik decided that he was going to make those that had stood for his family become family. While he had blood family he trust them not at all well except for perhaps his daughter and niece. He knew full well his brother would kill him in a heartbeat for his throne. A throne he would have given him had he a hope he would rule wisely and well. However that was not the case. He sighed and completed the ceremony naming Pontilus D'deridex and Pontilus Aalor his blood brothers and their sons his nephews. He would trust these men with his life and the lives of his precious ones. He would do what he had to too protect them and the empire. He now knew that his chief advisors were indeed loyal and honorable. Not, that he had not believed so before but now he had proof and now they were blood, he could now cast out his traitorous brother if the need arose as he had other heirs. It was something he had long wished to do. He knew full well his brother had murdered his beloved but proving it was impossible. He knew his brother wanted his throne but he would never allow him to have it now. While he also knew D'deridex wanted his throne that Romulan was to honorable to seek to kill to gain it. Now he would have it for his family but it would be given to his grandchild. It was the best for all of them. Dex would make a fine mate for his beloved daughter and he would help create a dynasty. Perhaps he would train his children to be loving and loyal unlike his own father who had trained them to be ruthless and cruel and to seek ever advantage. No Dex and Kalla would rule when he was gone and it would lead the Empire to peace and prosperity and perhaps back to the galactic community in peace and harmony as well. He knew that the goal was Reunification and that dream was best headed by the young and strong and optimistic.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

2016-11-11

By: FireStar

Part 8

The news of the attack on the Emperor quickly spread across Romulus. It enraged the average Romulan who dearly loved their Emperor. While they tended to fear the government as a whole the Emperor was a symbol of the good of their nation. Many were now on the lookout for the traitors and not just for the rather large reward posted by the Emperor's new Blood Brothers. Now that was a shock indeed. Who would have expected the Emperor to elevate two differing men and families so high? Then again they did risk much to save him unlike his own flesh and blood who stood by and did nothing. Now that fact angered the average Romulan and enraged the average warrior in the fleet and Army. They were firmly behind the Emperor to the man or woman. While many were of common blood many if not all would gladly die in their Emperor's name and it did not bode well to be a traitor caught by such men and women. While the reward was a ransom many would just end the threat because honor to the common man or woman mattered far more when in service of their Emperor something many of the high born failed to realize. D'deridex , Dex and his newest uncle Aalor and brother G'Aalor had won the hearts and minds of the people in their defence of their Emperor. Many would now see them as the rightful heirs and not that fool and traitor Voltec as he had not stood for his brother. That one was too concerned with his own skin and importance to do the right thing and most of the common Romulans hated him with a passion and prayed daily he would never rise to Emperor. It also made the Remans even more despised then they currently were. It was a good thing most never came to Romulus as the crowds would have torn them to bits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voltec moved ahead with his plans he would make Hellgard the best research facility in the Romulan Empire and he would do it in secret. Thank heavens for his allies the Duras and the Tal Shair who were just as eager as he to create super soldiers. Soon he would have his own army loyal and strong and they would take the Empire and Vulcan and crush both the Klingon Home worlds and the Federation. The raptor would fly over Vulcan and the humans and Klingons would become slaves to their rightful masters and the Remans bless them would become the over seers of the whole. Yes he would rule and his brother and his new "family" would hang from the palace walls with their innards food for the vultures.

As the betrayer planned the Preservers watched on not happy at all with their lost son. However the idea of a mixed race child had possibilities. It was worth considering if they could use this evil to reunite their children. They would watch and learn….and decide if any could be saved or if they would need to end this new world and their misbegotten creations.

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

Romulan Emperor Reborn

Disclaimer: Enterprise and All the worlds of Star Trek Belong to Gene Roddenberry and the companies that own them.

A/N: This is part of the IDIC prequel series. It is a part of the Enterprise Universe Logical Life Mates, Challenging Destiny and May together we be more than the sum of our parts. This will explain the early Romulan Empire.

2017-01-01

By: FireStar

Part 9

The plans for Hellgard moved forward. Voltec had decided he would do whatever it took to ensure he gained control of the empire. He decided that the best way to do that was to take over Vulcan and the Klingon Empire. Hellgard would be used to breed new beings. Beings who had the mental skills of their Vulcan kin and the power of the Romulan race along with perhaps a bit of Klingon aggression tossed in for good measure. His scientists seemed to think it would be possible to cross breed all three races. They would start by setting up the base and recruiting among the lower classes and houseless of his people. Many would gladly join for a chance to serve and raise their status. Once the base was constructed they would begin looking for Vulcan and Klingon test subjects. With luck they could find augments as the other race of Klingons was far too ugly to add to the mix even if they did have many redundancies in their physical makeup. Besides it was far easier to hid differences in Augments then the so called Normal Klingon. Any discrepancies would be seen as mutations. It would also be far simpler to have such beings swear loyalty to a noble house as most augments were unaffiliated and mercenary. Well with the rare exception of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The royal wedding finally went off and the couple left for their time alone. It was a relief to the emperor as his daughter and her mate were now safely away. He sent two dozen guards much to the bridegroom's discomfort but he trusted his enemies not at all. His daughter and her chosen would be safe and hopefully soon produce and heir. The need now became paramount. He sent his most loyal to seek out and end the traitors but it would take time to find out if others were involved. His gut told him his brothers were involved but he had no proof. Without it he had to tread with care. Because even as Emperor he could not end his brother without proof family for the people was sacred. It was just too the little targ did not share that view. However he as Emperor had to set an example even if killing the traitorous member of his bloodline was the best option.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Augment Agent moved down the hallway quickly. His commander needed to know of this plot. It did not bode well for their future endeavors. House Duras could not be caught allying with those who would kill the Romulan Empire. Not that they minded that outcome but they had to keep their hands clean lest they draw their people into a war they were not yet ready to fight. Besides House Duras wanted to rule Romulus and the Humans of Earth and to do that they had to have strong stable allies in Roumulan society not fools who rushed in. Duras would need this information to plan and then when the time was right he would take Romulus and then the Empire and rule all of the Alpha quadrant.

TBC….


End file.
